


ride on the rush of all the hopes

by notwithoutsteve



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ALL OF THEM BEING V CUTE FRIENDS!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and v much in love, bucky and steve are vv dumb, hipster!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithoutsteve/pseuds/notwithoutsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles about awkward and flirty meetups between two idiots in college and their cool friends who keep trying to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ride on the rush of all the hopes

**Author's Note:**

> title from song "my junk" from spring awakening

Natasha’s sipping her coffee as she walks in her NYU dorm. She notices Bucky’s gone out and decides she’ll take a hot bath, maybe a nap and then study a little. As she turns the water on, her phone buzzes. Bucky. Of course.

 

“Nat! Nat seriously. I need you to help me with this. Clint said no so I’m really gonna need you to be my spy on this one.”

 

“Seriously James? Don’t you think you’re slightly too old for this?”

 

“Nope, nobody’s too old for Halloween. Besides, I need to get payback for what Sam did to me last year. It’ll be brilliant.”

 

“So instead of studying or doing something productive you’re just going to sit around and plan a way to scare Sam? Brilliant indeed.”

 

“FYI, I already have a plan. Now I just need you to find out what he’ll be doing on Halloween and what time he’s coming back to his dorm.”

 

“Why? So you can hide in his closet and wait till he comes back?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“That’s your brilliant plan?”

 

“Got any better ideas?”

 

“Well, if you want to at least scare him a little bit you should probably buy one of those costumes we saw on 4th Avenue. Everyone’s already used to you coming out of the closet.”

 

“Hah. Very funny.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Bucky buys a Jack the ripper costume and stops to buy ice cream for him and Natasha. Chocolate mint and strawberry, like always.

 

“I’m absolutely sure Sam’s gonna think you’re dressed as Lincoln and find it funny.” Bucky scoffs but doesn’t answer, knowing she’s got a point. Natasha’s always partly right. It’s almost like a sixth sense or something.

 

“Whatever. I’ll look hot and I’ll make sure he shits his pants. Have you ever heard him screaming? It’s the funniest thing.”

 

Afternoons like this are one of Bucky’s favourite things. Chocolate mint ice cream. Cold October days. And of course, the feeling when one gets to see Sam Wilson’s frightened face in just a few days. THE face.

 

“You do know he’s got a roommate, right?” Bucky’s never had an actual conversation with Sam’s new roommate. Nat and Clint met him the other night but Bucky couldn’t go because he had a shitload of essays to do. Sure, they had made eye contact a couple of times. Also, the guy’s got a great ass. But that’s about it.

 

“The new one? Blondie with the beard? He’s a hipster. Hipsters never stay in on Halloween because that’s the time of the year where they can wear any hipstery shit they want and get away with it. Trust me.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

* * *

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:32 pm)**

He told me tomorrow he won’t be back till around 7. How do you even plan on getting in his dorm?

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:33 pm)**

Greeeeeat.

And don’t worry, I’ve got everything under control. Mwahahah.

 

* * *

 

Halloween. Today’s the day Bucky will successfully win at prank of the year. He’ll finally get revenge on Sam for that one time he put diaper rash cream on his toothbrush instead of tooth cream. Revenge on that god awful time he hid inside Bucky’s bathroom while he was showering. But this time it was all Bucky, and he will get it all on camera. he’ll have Sam’s priceless reaction on his phone so he could watch it over and over again.

This is how it goes: Bucky grabs the spare key Sam gave to him in case of emergency (although, if anyone does ask later, he’ll say it was with a paper clip so it’ll sound cooler) and goes inside. The lights are off and so he turns his phone’s flashlight on and carefully walks towards the closet, opening it and getting inside. It’s smaller than he thought it’d be but he’ll make it work.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:29 pm)**

I’m inside the closet.

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:31 pm)**

You went back in?

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:31 pm)**

What?

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:31 pm)**

NATASHA

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:31 pm)**

This is serious business.

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:33 pm)**

I told you he wouldn’t be around until 7. Why are you there so early?

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:33 pm)**

I’m early just in case. Told you I’m good at this.

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:34 pm)**

You are so going to give up and get out of there. I’m sure of it.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:35 pm)**

No I’m not.

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:36 pm)**

Yes you are.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:36 pm)**

No I’m not.

 

**Text from Nat** **(5:38 pm)**

Well, I’m meeting up with Clint and Jessica so I’ll talk to you soon. Don’t die.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:38 pm)**

Are you seriously betraying me like this??

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(5:38 pm)**

NAT!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

Bucky sits there for what feels like approximately 40 minutes but when he looks at his phone it’s only 5:53. Only 15 minutes since he talked to Natasha. Maybe he really won’t be able to do this. Or maybe he will, and if he does do it he’ll have this awesome story to tell everyone about. Plus, he’ll get to laugh at Sam AND show Nat that she underestimated him. That’s it, he’s staying. He just needs to wait a little longer.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:23 pm)**

Natasha you have no idea how small Sam’s hipster friend’s shirts are. Seriously. No wonder his pecks are so mesmerising.

 

**Text from Nat** **(6:24 pm)**

That has to be one of the weirdest texts you’ve ever sent me.

 

**Text from Nat** **(6:24 pm)**

Wait are you still in there???

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:25 pm)**

Yup. I’m fucking amazing. Say it.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:25 pm)**

I also really really need to pee but I’m not risking it.

 

**Text from Nat** **(6:26 pm)**

Dammit. There goes 20 dollars.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:26 pm)**

Wait. A bet???????? Seriously???

 

**Text from Nat** **(6:28 pm)**

Clint said you’d take an hour to give up, I said half an hour.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:29 pm)**

Wow.

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:29 pm)**

WOW

 

 **Text from Bucky**   **(6:29 pm)**

I HATE BOTH OF YOU

 

* * *

 

Now Bucky really needs to pee. Why do people always feel like peeing when they’re hiding from someone? He’s really hungry too, his back hurts like crap, his foot fell asleep. It’s 6:46. Nat said Sam would be back to his dorm around 7 so he just needs to wait a little longer. …Or that’s what he tells himself.

 

 

 **Upcoming call from** **Bucky** **(7:12 pm)**

“Yes?”

 

“Nat. He’s not coming. It’s been 12 minutes, he’s not coming.”

 

“James, will you calm down?”

 

“He’s just not coming and I’m really hun- Wait, is that Clint laughing in the back?”

 

“Clint, shut up. Bucky just get out of there, okay. You’re just wasting your-“

 

And that’s when he hears a noise.

 

“Oh shit. Oh shiiiiit.”

 

“Why are you whispering? Is he there?”

 

Bucky hangs up and just sits there anxiously. This is it, this is the moment. The light turns on. Sam’s here.

Before he knows it, Bucky opens the closet and jumps out of it, shouting. And then… oh. It takes him a few moments to realise that it isn’t Sam standing there. Nope, it’s actually Sam’s roommate, who just stares at Bucky confusedly as if he was a crazy person or something. Well…

 

“Oh shit… Y-You’re not Sam. And… and you’re not scared either. Why’re you not scared?”

 

Hipster roommate just stands there laughing and looking directly into Bucky’s face, which feels like it’s on fire. Why did no one tell Bucky he looks like a Greek god from up close?

 

“No, not Sam. I’m Steve, his roommate. You…Why are you dressed as Abraham Lincoln?” He says as he runs his hand through his hair and laughs. That laugh. God.

 

“It’s- It’s not …Didn’t I startle you? Not even a little bit?”

 

Steve shakes his head and just stares at him for a second. “Do you wanna, like.. Grab a pizza?”

 

“Pizza.. Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Bucky, right? Sam’s talked about you before. Never thought I’d meet you like that though, gotta say.” Steve says as they walk towards the pizza place, eyeing Bucky ever so lightly.

 

Bucky scoffs, and turns his head to get a look at Steve’s goddamn smile. That smile could save lives. Really. “Yup. I’m really sorry about that. Also sorry about you having to walk on the New York streets next to a guy dressed as the Jack the ripper, who everyone for some reason seems to thinks it’s Lincoln.”

 

“Probably the hat. And hey, it’s Halloween, you’re probably the least weird person on the streets right now. Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

 

Bucky sighs, aware that he’s probably just saying that to make him feel better. “Still shocked I didn’t scare ya though. Had been planning that for weeks.”

 

Steve shrugs, “Honestly, it was the highlight of my day. Hadn’t laughed that hard in a while.”

 

“You always that cocky?” 

 

 

They walk in the place, grab their pizzas and drinks and sit down across from each other. Like a goddamn date. 

 

“Holy fuck am I hungry. ”  Bucky lifts a layered stack of two pizza slices to his mouth, eating half of the slices within seconds. “Shit’s hot," he added. "Don't burn your tongue."

 

“How long were you in there anyway?” Steve asks, blowing on the pizza before taking a bite.

 

Bucky winces, beginning to feel even more embarrassed as he realises his ‘brilliant plan’ was in fact a huge failure. And now he’s sitting across Sam’s roommate, who happens to be amazingly attractive. “Like two hours I guess? Hey- Don’t laugh at me.” 

 

Steve looks down and bites his lip to stop himself from chuckling. “Sorry, sorry. It’s cute though. You even dressed up and all.”

 

That reminds Bucky that as soon as Sam knows about this he’ll never stop making fun of him. Like ever. “Steve. Hey Steve, you don’t need to tell Sam about this alright. In fact, you probably shouldn’t.” 

 

“Which part though? The part where you come out of our closet like a maniac or the part I go on a date with Abe Lincoln?”

 

Eyebrow cocked, Bucky gives Steve a look. “Date, huh?”

 

“Yeah I mean, Halloween night, hot shitty pizza. Can’t get more romantic than that.”

 

Bucky lifts his coca cola filled cup. "I'll drink to that."

 

* * *

 

Bucky tries to hide his smile as he walks up to his dorm door, opening it and walking in to find Nat and Clint sitting on Nat’s bed. As soon as he walks in, his roommate jumps up and comes up to him, while Clint just bursts out laughing.

 

“Bucky, seriously, what the fuck are you wearing?” Clint says in between laughs, throwing his head back.

 

Natasha glares at Clint as she puts her hand on Bucky’s shoulder worriedly, even though he hadn’t been out too long. “Clint, shut up. Bucky, we were so worried. I tried calling you but you wouldn’t pick up. Is everything okay?”

 

Bucky nods and smiles as he flips off Clint. “I’m good, Nat. Actually super good.” He adds before slumping down into his bed.

 

Natasha gives Clint a quick confused look and turns to look at Bucky again. “Care to explain?”

 

“It’s a long long story.” Bucky says, blowing his hair out of his face.

 

“We’ve got all night, buddy.” says Clint as he rests his hands behind his head and leans back.


End file.
